Hysteria
by Zontaurop
Summary: Hidan jugaría con Konan cuantas veces quisiera, las que hiciese falta, aunque al final terminase con la piel en carne viva. AU. Para el "mes de parejas crack!".


_**Buenos días! **Aquí os traigo otro aporte al "mes de parejas crack!" Recordad que estáis invitados los que queráis participar, simplemente para más información pasaos por el perfil de **Hinata Weasley789. **Esto es un Hidan/Konan y ¿por qué? Por qué me gusta esta pareja y me apetecía escribir algo sobre ellos. Sin más dilación, os dejo que leaís. Es un AU (Alternative Universe)._

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.  
_

_**Advertencia: **Lleno de palabrotas (unas cuantas) y alguna escena subida de tono, nada exagerado._

* * *

Konan se dejó caer en su ajado sofá, soltando un suspiro de alivio al notar el calor envolvente que desprendían los mullidos cojines. Acababa de salir de la ducha y aún tenía el pelo mojado, pero no le importaba mojar el tapizado azul marino.

Aquel día había sido agotador, que si la universidad por aquí, que si Yahiko y Nagato por allá, que si tengo que ir al trabajo durante cinco horas…Definitivamente los viernes para ella, no eran tan dulces como para otros. Cuando llegaba a su pequeño apartamento compuesto por un salón-cocina, un baño y dos habitaciones, lo único que quería era ducharse y tumbarse en el sofá a leer o a ver cualquier chorrada en la tele.

Se acurrucó un poco más, con los ojos entrecerrados. Quizás podría echarse una pequeña siesta antes de cenar y…

_Pam. Pam. Pam._

-¿Pero qué…?-Masculló incorporándose-¿Quién va?

_Pam. Pam. Pam._

-¡Qué ya voy!-Gritó, intentando mantener el control.

Se tambaleó hasta llegar a la puerta y espió a través de la mirilla. Pegó un ligero brinco al ver un ojo azul pálido mirarla a la vez. Se separó y abrió la puerta con brusquedad.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Deidara?-Le espetó al rubio, cruzándose de brazos-Sabes perfectamente que los viernes…

-Los viernes es tu día de descanso y que no podemos interrumpirte por necedades, sí-Deidara hizo un movimiento con las manos, restándole importancia-Pero venía a presentarte a nuestro nuevo vecino, va a mi curso en la universidad…

-Aunque mi especialidad es la pintura, no la escultura.

Konan alzó una ceja sorprendida, al darse cuenta del chico que acompañaba al rubio. El término _chico_ no le hacía justicia, más bien era un hombre. Alto, seguramente rondase el metro ochenta, con el pelo de un inusual color plateado (aunque para inusual el suyo, que era de color azul) y los ojos de un vivo color violeta. Hombros anchos y con cara de modelo de revista de bañadores.

-Oh, estupendo-Gruñó, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta-¿Serías tan amable de decirme tu nombre?

-Hidan, Hidan a secas-Compuso una sonrisa socarrona-¿Y tú, preciosa?

-Konan y ahora que sabes la regla de los viernes tú también, buenas noches…

Fue a cerrar la puerta de un golpe pero se detuvo a medio camino, sacó la cabeza de nuevo y le susurró con voz amenazante:

-Ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme preciosa, imbécil.

Dio un tremendo portazo que hizo que el vecino de la derecha sacase la cabeza por la ventana, para ver que ocurría. Al ver a Deidara junto a Hidan, que mantenían una expresión de total sorpresa en el rostro, les dijo con voz pasiva:

-Bienvenido al edificio-Miró a los ojos a Deidara-Tenías que habérselo presentado mañana…

-¡Cierra la boca Itachi!-Exclamó el rubio-¡Vuelve a tu cueva, sí!

-Hmpf.

Itachi desapareció con sigilo. Hidan volvió a mirar la puerta por donde había desaparecido aquella mujer y su curiosidad aumentó, tanto que le soltó a Deidara:

-Es una amargada, lo que necesita es un buen polvo.

-¡Vaya con el nuevo!-Exclamó Deidara sorprendido-Nadie había hablado así de nuestra querida Konan, sí. Pero no te preocupes por eso, dentro de tres fines de semana vendrá su novio…

-Entonces le echaré una charla sobre cómo satisfacer a su novia.

Deidara comenzó a reír junto a Hidan. El de pelo plateado, en el fondo, se había quedado hipnotizado con aquellos ojos grises que le miraban con dureza y superioridad. Bueno, eso y su cuerpo de infarto, o por lo menos eso pensó al verla ataviada en ese camisón que para él dejaba poco a la imaginación.

-Si juegas con fuego, te acabarás quemando-Le avisó Deidara al ver como componía una macabra sonrisa.

Le ignoró olímpicamente, esa estirada necesitaba un buen polvo que la quitase el estrés acumulado. ¿Y quién más que él para ayudar a una damisela en apuros? Aparte, no le gustaba aquella cara de superioridad absoluta que tenía.

En una semana, se la quitaría, eso lo tenía bien claro. Y le daba igual que tuviese novio.

_**-Jashin-**_

-Konan, ¿qué te parecen mis diseños?

-No están mal Sasori, quizás si le pusieras un poco de azul y morado por aquí…o un par de sombras.

-Ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón…

Era domingo y Konan se había levantado aquel día con tranquilidad. Una vez preparada, había tomado su carpeta y había subido al cuarto piso, dónde vivía Sasori. Habían llegado al mismo tiempo al edificio y tenían una relación de amistad muy calmada. De hecho, cada domingo se reunían en casa del pelirrojo para hablar de sus proyectos.

-¿Qué me dices de este dibujo?-Konan le enseñó un retrato perfectamente detallado de un hombre-Me costó mucho hacerlo.

-Cada vez mejoras más, serías realmente buena en mi especialidad…

-Prefiero el dibujo artístico que diseñar cosas y hacer fotografías.

Ambos se sonrieron y guardaron sus dibujos. Konan terminó su taza de café y se levantó con algo de prisa.

-¿Me abandonas tan rápido?-Comentó Sasori con una leve sonrisa, levantándose también.

-Lo siento Sasori, tengo que recoger el apartamento, ya sabes…

-Entonces adelante, no seré yo quien impida que te encuentres con tu…amado.

Konan soltó una risa suave y se despidió de él con la mano. Comenzó a bajar con algo de prisa las escaleras, pensando en todo lo que haría con Yahiko esa tarde. Había conseguido la tarde libre en el taller donde trabajaba y le iba a hacer una visita _express_. Cualquiera que la conociese, notaría que estaba feliz. Ella le recibiría, comerían algo, verían alguna estúpida película y después, si todo salía bien, tendría una agradable y satisfactoria noche.

-Ah…-Soltó el aire que contenía, con una delicada sonrisa en sus labios-Eso será…

La cogieron del brazo de forma brusca y se quedó sin aire momentáneamente cuando su espalda chocó contra la pared del segundo piso.

-¿A qué tanta felicidad, pajarito?

Frunció el ceño y la ronca risa de Hidan le perforó los oídos. Se revolvió ligeramente para intentar soltarse del agarre del hombre, pero éste siguió sonriendo de forma socarrona.

-Suéltame-Amenazó con voz inexpresiva-De inmediato.

-O si no, ¿qué?

A Hidan no le gustó ni un pelo la sonrisa macabra que compuso Konan. Y eso que le gustaban las chicas difíciles. Observó cómo acercaba lentamente su boca a su oído y cuando habló, su voz fue un suave y sensual ronroneo.

-No te gustaría saberlo, mocoso…

Eso le enfureció. Aquel apelativo le ponía de los nervios. Miró su sonrisa de nuevo y solo pensó en borrársela. Sí, eso haría…Le borraría esa jodida sonrisa de sus carnosos labios.

Konan ni por asomo se esperó aquello. Hidan simplemente había compuesto una mueca de profundo odio y se había abalanzado contra ella. Aún sentía la presión sobre sus antebrazos, que cada vez se tornaba más fuerte y le empezaban a palpitar las muñecas.

Se miraban a los ojos, muy fijamente. Sin importar que tuviesen los labios unidos. Esperaban a que uno de los dos bajase la guardia y fue Konan la que cayó, gimiendo a la vez que Hidan mordía su labio inferior con fuerza. Cómo respuesta, su rodilla se alzó con pasmosa rapidez y le acertó un rodillazo en sus partes.

-Te dije que no te gustaría saberlo, gilipollas-Gruñó tocándose los labios con los dedos-Vuelve a hacerlo y te partiré los huesos con una llave inglesa.

Hidan, cómo respuesta, solo comenzó a reír a pesar del dolor que sentía. La mujer se marchó de allí tras recoger su carpeta del suelo, pensando en que, uno, ese tío estaba pirado y, dos, era un imbécil al que le iba el masoquismo.

Y eso lo podía constatar mientras le escuchaba reírse como un loco e intentaba parar la sangre que salía de la herida que tenía en el labio.

_**-Jashin-**_

Reía entre dientes mientras tomaba con fuerza la brocha llena de pintura azul. Hizo trazos limpios en el lienzo y después tomó otra brocha, con un azul más oscuro, y pintó encima. Aquella noche se lo estaba pasando de miedo. Cogió el sándwich que había en un plato y le dio un buen mordisco. Su experimento estaba a punto de dar comienzo.

-Bien, está todo cubierto-Miró a su alrededor, viendo como el poco mobiliario que tenía estaba tapado con plásticos-El sándwich está a salvo-Puso lo que quedaba de sándwich dentro de un armario de la pequeña cocina-Y la batería está en su sitio.

Miró el enorme instrumento, que había movido hasta posicionarlo justo delante del lienzo. Con cuidado de no tirar nada, se sentó en el pequeño taburete, dándole la espalda al cuadro. Agarró las baquetas con firmeza y dio un leve golpe a uno de los toms. La pintura roja que se expandía por la superficie bailoteó.

-Esto es perfecto-Se colocó las gafas de bucear que había cogido para que la pintura no le entrase en los ojos-Vamos Hidan, son la una de la madrugada, si te pones a tocar a estas horas te matarán…-Se habló a sí mismo, mientras le daba al mando del estéreo-Bah, que les jodan a todos.

Escuchó un fuerte gemido proveniente de la pared de la derecha y soltó una carcajada. Parecía que Konan se lo estaba pasando muy bien…Qué pena que él se lo jodiese todo. Escuchó las guitarras eléctricas hacer la introducción de la canción y se preparó.

_Tres, dos, uno…_

Golpeó con fuerza los toms y pronto siguió el ritmo con el pedal del bombo. Estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. Veía la pintura salir disparada hacia todas direcciones y no reprimió la carcajada de júbilo que brotó de su garganta cuando escuchó varios golpes en la pared. Eso fue el pistoletazo de salida para seguir tocando con más ímpetu.

Escuchó como llamaban a la puerta con fuertes golpetazos justo cuando acabó la canción. Paró el estéreo y, tirando las gafas de buceo al sillón, fue a abrirles. Nada más abrir la puerta, vio a un tipo enorme, de pelo naranja muy extravagante y con el rostro lleno de piercings, vestido simplemente con unos pantalones de pijama. También estaban Deidara, al que recordaba que se llamaba Sasori, el estúpido de Itachi y el tipo del tercero que le caía como el culo, Kakuzu. Pero sus ojos se dirigieron hacia ella. Tenía los ojos brillantes de lo enfurecida que estaba, las mejillas teñidas de un fuerte rosado y simplemente vestía un camisón que solo hizo que Hidan se relamiese los labios sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

-¿Sabes que puta hora es?-Le preguntó Deidara cabreado-¿O es que eres tan retrasado que no te da el cerebro para leer los números?

-Algunos tenemos que trabajar mañana, imbécil-Gruñó Kakuzu adelantándose.

-O ir a la universidad…-Agregó Sasori con rostro impasible.

Hidan no les hacía ni caso y solo se limitaba a mirar a Konan. A ella y a sus gélidos ojos que le miraban con furia. Estaba consiguiendo lo que quería.

-Eh, niñato-Yahiko se dio cuenta de lo que hacía el chico-¿Qué te crees que haces?

-¿Perdona? ¿Te estás refiriendo a mí?-Respondió como quién no quiere la cosa.

-Sí-Gruñó, demostrando que su enfado iba en aumento-No la mires así.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo si tuviera ganas de tirármela?-Hidan enarcó una ceja y se volvió a relamer los labios-No es mi culpa que tu novia sea tan apetecible.

Después de aquella frase, Deidara solo atinó a ponerse una mano sobre los ojos. Hidan era gilipollas.

Eso, o era masoquista.

_**-Jashin-**_

Se miró al espejo una vez más y gruñó enfadado. Tenía un ojo morado, la ceja partida y el labio también. El novio musculitos de Konan pegaba fuerte, eso lo tenía muy claro.

-Esto es una soberana gilipollez-Gruñó de nuevo, mirando de reojo el ramo de flores que había sobre la encimera de su cocina-Hasta la estúpida de la floristería se rió en mi cara…

Todavía recordaba la cara de la rubia que llevaba la floristería cuando, a las ocho y media de la mañana, habían llegado Yahiko y él al lugar. Cogiéndole del cuello como a un perro, le obligó a comprarle un ramo de flores (a su elección, menos mal) a Konan para disculparse por cómo la había tratado. Y la chica hizo el encargo mientras se partía el culo, disimulando muy mal sus estúpidas risitas.

-Jashin, espero que no estés mirándome ahora-Agarró con firmeza el ramo de flores y con la mano libre apretó el colgante que llevaba-Ni tú tampoco papá…

Un jashinista nunca se disculpaba, porque siempre decía la verdad. Y si lo hacía, era por algo muy gordo, casi de vida o muerte. ¡No podía disculparse por haberle dicho tal _alago_! Realmente fue algo suave, ya que le podía haber dicho una gran burrada que recordó haber escuchado a su padre una vez. ¡Incluso su madre respondió ante el _alago_ de forma tan natural como si le hubiese dicho "_te quiero_"!

-Supongo que aquí tienen un estilo de vida diferente.

_Malditos herejes_, pensó cuando vio a Deidara pasar por delante de él al salir de su apartamento. Ese enano no tenía respeto alguno hacia nada…Si la ética actual se lo permitiese, le sacrificaría a Jashin en ese mismo instante.

-Konan está que echa chispas, yo que tú me contendría un poco Hidan-Le avisó Deidara con una sonrisa boba-Por cierto, te queda muy bien el moratón con el color de tus ojos…

Le lanzó un puñetazo y por poco lo esquivó. A este paso iba a mandar a la mierda la sociedad y la ética. Aún malhumorado, se plantó frente a la puerta y la golpeó, midiendo sus fuerzas. Espero unos segundos y en seguida la mujer le recibió.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Después de lo de ayer, tienes la cara de venir a…

-Déjame pasar, mujer, no lo hagas más difícil.

Konan abrió un poco más la puerta para que entrase, mientras refunfuñaba. Hidan entró en el ordenado salón y se quedó quieto hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

-Bien, ahora que ya estás dentro, ¿qué quieres?-Se cruzó de brazos y fue a sentarse al sofá.

-Venía a disculparme-Masculló sin despegar los labios.

-¿Qué?-Konan frunció el ceño y se puso una mano en el oído-Gesticula si quieres que te entienda.

-Venía a disculparme-Gruñó lo suficientemente alto-Esto es para ti.

Le dejó el ramo de flores encima del regazo y Konan le miró, comprendiendo el porqué de que Yahiko se hubiese ido tan temprano. Las tomó entre sus manos y las olió, embriagándose del aroma que desprendían.

-Debo admitir que Yahiko sabe que flores me gustan y…

-No.

Le miró sorprendida. ¿Qué es lo que había dicho?

-¿Qué?

-No fue el musculitos quién eligió las flores-Masculló Hidan cabreado-Me fijé el día en que te conocí que tenías un jarrón con varios jazmines puesto sobre la mesa. Entonces deduje que te gustaban.

-Entonces…esto…muchas gracias-Murmuró volviendo a olerlas.

-¿Aceptas mis disculpas entonces?

-Eh…claro, estás perdonado…

-Entonces, me voy. Que pases una tarde…agradable.

Pero Hidan no se movió del sitió. Había algo que le mantenía clavado al suelo. Le echó un vistazo a Konan de nuevo y algo dentro de él se removió ansioso. Le parecía atractiva hasta cómo iba vestida, con una enorme y vieja camiseta y unas mallas negras rotas. Examinó minuciosamente el espacio que les separaba y Konan lo acortó involuntariamente, ya que se levantó para poner las flores en agua.

_No lo hagas Hidan_, se dijo mentalmente mientras la veía contonear las caderas levemente hasta la cocina. ¡Eso era una clara provocación! Pero la imagen de Yahiko cabreado se superpuso al imaginarse la estupenda vista que tendría del trasero de la fémina en menos de diez segundos.

-¿No te ibas ya, Hidan?

_A la mierda todo_, pensó cuando la escuchó hablar. Tragó saliva y la interceptó cuando pasó frente a él de nuevo. Konan solo pudo soltar el jarrón con las flores antes de que su espalda chocase contra los cojines del sofá. El sonido de la porcelana rota no se hizo esperar.

-No me voy a ninguna parte-Masculló apretando su cuerpo contra el de la mujer.

-Por un momento pensé que habías dejado de ser un pirado-Farfulló mirándole a los ojos-Pero veo que la advertencia del otro día y la paliza de Yahiko no te han bajado los humos…

-Retiro mi disculpa, retiro todo lo que te he dicho hoy-Hidan aprisionó sus muñecas con la fuerza suficiente para no hacerla daño-Cuando llegué aquí me dije que te quitaría esa cara de palo seco que tienes en menos de una semana y hoy lo voy a hacer…

Konan vio la lujuria en los ojos del chico. Por un instante se sintió ansiosa por probar esos labios de nuevo, pero luego se acordó de Yahiko. Intentó resistirse sin éxito, por lo que le volvió a mirar a los ojos y le escupió:

-Eres un salvaje…

-Un salvaje mucho mejor que tu novio.

Entonces, se besaron de forma fiera. Él sabiendo que ella le mordería si intentaba meterle la lengua, ella sabiendo que él la mordería de nuevo si intentaba resistirse más. Aunque tenía que reconocer que Hidan no besaba nada mal. También tenía que agregar que se había sentido atraída por su aspecto en un principio, pero su carácter de mierda lo había estropeado todo.

-¿Y tú qué sabes?-Dijo despegando sus labios de forma brusca y desafiante.

-Por cómo te lo hacía ayer por la noche, lo escuché todo…-Bajó por su cuello, dándole pequeños mordiscos-Te haré disfrutar el doble, te haré retorcerte de placer el doble fuerte…Te haré gemir mi nombre el doble de alto…

Y Konan estaba convencida de que lo conseguiría. Sobre todo cuando metió sus ásperas manos por debajo de su camiseta, recorriendo su piel con lentitud, parándose en los cuatro piercing que tenía alrededor del ombligo. Suspiró de placer al sentir aquellas caricias y después enroscó sus piernas a la cintura de él como acto reflejo. Adivinó que volvía a ser el mismo juego, aquel en el que veían cuál de los dos sucumbía antes.

-¿Quieres jugar entonces?-Ronroneó en el oído de Hidan-Déjame decirte que has escogido al peor rival.

Hidan la tomó por la cintura y la levantó. Sintió las afiladas uñas de Konan clavarse en su espalda y sofocó un gruñido besándola de forma brusca en los labios. No iba a caer tan fácilmente.

-No sabes de lo que estoy hecho, pajarito-Jadeó contra sus labios, mientras desabrochaba el sujetador de la mujer con habilidad.

-Lo mismo te digo-Añadió Konan, deshaciéndose de su camiseta.

Cerraron la puerta del cuarto de la mujer y ahí fue cuando comenzó el verdadero juego. No había reglas en aquella cama. Mordiscos, besos, arañazos, maldiciones, gemidos ahogados. Pero Hidan se dio cuenta de que lo más probable es que perdiese en aquel enrevesado juego. El olor de Konan le nublaba los sentidos, la razón. Sus labios marcando cada centímetro de su pecho le hacían perder la cabeza. Incluso las piernas le temblaban ligeramente cada vez que la mujer le arañaba la espalda. Su piel ardía al entrar en contacto con la suya.

Konan era el mismísimo fuego e Hidan un vaso de agua que intentaba extinguirlo.

_**-Jashin-**_

Estar allí con él, era tan diferente a estar con Yahiko. En aquella situación, su novio la abrazaría por la espalda y le daría un beso en la coronilla, quedándose dormido segundos después. Ella suspiraría y se acurrucaría en su pecho, sintiendo el calor envolvente de sus brazos, quedándose también dormida.

Pero Hidan era diferente. La tenía aprisionada contra su pecho, con una mano en mitad de su espalda y la otra en la espalda baja, trazando patrones ilegibles sobre su piel. Tenían las piernas entrelazadas y sus manos se acomodaban tras su cuello, jugando con los cortos cabellos plateados del joven. En algún momento de la noche, Hidan había deslizado su colgante por su cabeza y ahora sentía el frío metal contra la piel de su estómago.

-¿Sigues pensando que soy un salvaje?-Murmuró, apoyando sus labios sobre su frente.

Si hubiese tenido los ojos abiertos, Hidan habría podido ver el leve sonrojo que teñía las mejillas de Konan.

-La verdad es que me has sorprendido…-Echó la cabeza atrás ligeramente-Podría retirar lo que he dicho pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Si lo retirase dejaríamos de jugar a esto y digamos que no quiero. No me gustan los empates.

Sonrió de forma socarrona y le besó. Hidan le correspondió con ansias, girando hasta quedar sobre ella.

Y, en aquel mismo momento, en aquella habitación, no existía nadie más que ellos. No había un Yahiko. No había ni una disculpa estúpida. No había insoportables vecinos. Eran simplemente ellos dos.

Deidara ya le había avisado, _si juegas con fuego, te acabarás quemando_. Aquellas palabras resonaron débilmente en su cabeza mientras la sentía retorcerse bajo su cuerpo y el placer le invadía al sentir sus labios sobre su cuello, acompañados de la presión que hacían los dientes de ella sobre su gélida piel.

Hidan jugaría con Konan cuantas veces quisiera, las que hiciese falta, aunque al final terminase con la piel en carne viva.

* * *

_**Madre mía****! **No pensaba que me saliese algo así, la verdad. Pero es que todo estaba montado en mi cabeza y así quedó. Le puse dos finales distintos, pero este fue el que quedaba mejor, el otro era algo sin sentido. Por el momento, hay tres (con este) aportes al "mes de parejas crack!", así que os alento a que os unais!_

_Gracias de antemano por leer y si os a gustado aunque sea un poco, ya sabéis, **review! (;**_


End file.
